Generally, it is known that a water-in-oil emulsion composition widely used as a base for cosmetics increases in fresh feeling in use as the blending quantity of water increases. Moreover, viscosity increases as the internal-aqueous-phase increases and it tends to become stabilized as a composition. On the other hand, it is also known that incorporating a large amount of water to a water-in-oil emulsion composition is not easy and contrivance in the formulation is necessary.
Moreover, in a water-in-oil emulsion composition, various oil agents such as ester oil, silicone oil and hydrocarbon oil are used according to desired effects, and, in general, each property of these oils differ. Therefore, when two different oil agents are used in combination to obtain an emulsion composition having respective properties, it was not easy to maintain stability of the composition because of the separation of oil agents. The combination of oil agents which can be used in combination in a water-in-oil emulsion composition was limited.
Such problems in stability and the like of a water-in-oil emulsion composition that an aqueous phase and an oil phase are respectively related have been solved generally by combining highly compatible oil agents, or by gelling an oil phase that is a continuous-phase and suppressing fluidity and separation of the total composition.